Sonhos Rosados
by The Angel-chan
Summary: Sasuke é o homem mais lindo e mais perfeito do mundo...e está loucamente apaixonado por Sakura. Não que ela não seja loucamente apaixonada por ele também. Afinal, o minimo que uma pessoa pode fazer é ser honesta consigo mesmo e admitir a verdade.


__

**Nota:** **Essa fic eu tinha começado a postar com minha outra conta, so que na versão com os personagens de InuYasha. Mas agora decidir continuá-la com os personagens de Naruto, que se tornou minha mas nova e querida paixão. ;D**

* * *

Existem alguns atos sobre os quais Sakura Haruno não tem a menor sombra de duvida.

1°: Ela nao nasceu pra passar a vida toda numa minuscula cidadezinha do interior;

2°: Candidatar-se a uma vaga de emprego no supermercado local não é exatamente o inicio de uma carreira brilhante.

3°: Sua situação é desesperadora. Se bem que...parece que Sasuke está de volta à cidade, dessa vez para ficar...

_Sasuke Uchiha _é o homem mais lindo, mais maravilhoso e mais perfeito do mundo... e está loucamente apaixonado por Sakura. Não que ela não seja loucamente apaixonada por ele também. Afinal, o minimo que uma pessoa pode fazer é ser honesta consigo mesmo e admitir a verdade. Ah, o amor... Não existe melhor remedio para curar as pequenas melancolias da vida!

* * *

**Por Angel-chan **

* * *

**_Sonhos Rosados_**

_Capítulo Um_

**

* * *

**

Sakura Haruno girou uma margarida entre dois dedos. A vida na cidadezinha era muito semelhante aquela flor que simbolizava... Simples e encantadora a certa distância, mas de perto, não tinha a menor graça.

Sua melhor amiga Ino Yamanaka interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos:

"E então, você vai se candidatar a uma vaga no Believe?" –Sakura encarou-a. Ambas se conheciam desde os três anos de idade. Seria de se supor que Ino a entendesse melhor. Colocou a margarida atrás da orelha e recostou-se no carro da amiga, que acabara de chegar. Ambas trabalhavam na mesma mercearia, Sakura tento acabado de terminar seu turno das oito à uma, e Ino prestes a começar o dela da uma às seis da tarde.

"Não estou planejando fazer carreira como caixa de supermercado."

"Tem alguma outra opção que eu desconheça?"- Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Tenho planos."

"Você ouviu o velho Tanaka. A mercearia Tanaka's vai fechar em menos de dois meses. Como sabe, com a chegada do Believe, Tanaka não vem agüentando a concorrência há muito tempo e, enfim, decidiu vender a mercearia e se aposentar mais cedo. Mas o Believe ainda está fazendo algumas contratações e oferece ótimo salário e vários benefícios. Eu mesma irei até lá logo para me candidatar a uma vaga. Não se pode querer mais que isso."- Sakura ponderou que se podia querer muito mais, mesmo que fosse na pacata Hinoshi¹.

"Que bom para você"- Parecendo não notar o tom irônico, Ino sorriu, concordando.

"Que tal irmos ao Gordie's depois do almoço?"- Sugeriu Sakura.

"Claro. Boa idéia."- A brisa suave de verão soprou no rosto de Sakura, mas não contribuiu em nada para amenizar o calor escaldante de início de tarde que se estendia em ondas do asfalto. Já usando o horrível avental cor de beterraba da mercearia, Ino não parecia nada confortável também.

"Ei, você ouviu dizer que Sasuke Uchiha está de volta à cidade? Lembra-se dele?"- Perguntou Ino de repente.

"O irmão de Hikari? O que está fazendo aqui? Eles se mudaram da cidade quando tínhamos... o que... doze anos? Não imaginei que voltariam algum dia."

"Sim, a última coisa que ouvi dizer foi que Hikari havia se casado com um rico executivo de Kyoto."

"E Sasuke esteve na cadeia, não foi?"- Ino sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não, não. Você não deveria dizer isso, mesmo que ele tenha sido uma espécie de..."- Lembrando-se dos antigos rumores Sakura terminou a frase:

"...Delinqüente? Ah, agora me lembro. Parece que passou um período num centro de reabilitação de adolescentes."

"Bem, ele andava com o grupo Akatsuki."- Aquilo dizia tudo. Todos sabiam que o grupo Akatsuki tinham sido maus elementos e, felizmente, haviam deixado a cidade a um determinado tempo. Provavelmente, para seguir 'carreiras' nada louváveis.

"Mais Sasuke não era como eles."- Prosseguiu Ino. – "Acho que apenas sofreu sua má influência por uns tempos. Depois acabou se corrigindo. Foi morar em Kyoto também e ganhou muito dinheiro na internet. Agora, comprou a antiga casa dos Yukawa. Karin Okawa foi à corretora. Ela me contou tudo a respeito dele. Pelo que comentou, parece que Sasuke se tornou um homem bastante atraente."

"Karin Okawa acha que qualquer homem com mais de quinze dentes e menos de quatro ex-esposas bastante atraente." – Lembrou-a Sakura. – "Mas ainda não entendo o que Sasuke está fazendo de volta a Hinoshi. A irmã dele nunca gostou deste lugar, nem de nós, aliás. Os Uchihas não têm mais nenhum parente aqui e, se ele ganhou muito dinheiro, poderia morar em qualquer lugar que desejasse. Por que escolher Hinoshi?"

"Talvez ele tenha sentido falta daqui. Quem pode saber? Bem, eu tenho que ir. Meu turno começou faz 5 minutos atrás."- Ino entrou no carro – "Ligue-me depois." – E deu a partida.

Então, Sasuke estava de volta. Exatamente o que Hinoshi precisava... Outro encrenqueiro. O tipo de Sasuke Uchiha já foi bastante de tolerar com sua rebeldia e petulância de garoto rico no passado, mas, agora, com dinheiro próprio? Bem, ele que fizesse bom proveito naquela cidade. Sakura não estava nem um pouco curiosa para saber o que o atraíra de volta para aquele fim de mundo. Tinha seus próprios interesses para cuidar.

* * *

Sasuke sentou-se no primeiro degrau da outrora grandiosa escadaria que conduzia ao segundo andar de seu novo lar. O lugar estava um caos. Apesar de estruturalmente bem, o que, de fato era o mais importante, precisava de uma boa reforma. Bem, felizmente ele adorava um desafio.

O celular em seu bolso tocou, e viu o número da irmã no visor. Ótimo, ela provavelmente já encontrara Yuuka em algum lugar. Ela o aborreceria com um sermão indignado e altivo qualquer, mas nada melhor do que começar a praticar para quando seus pais descobrissem o que ele fizera.

"Hikari?"

"Onde você ta afinal?" – Indagou a irmã com impaciência.

"É bom falar com você também."

"Não brinque comigo. Yuuka me ligou."

"Imaginava"

"Ela tava uma pilha de nervos. O que deu em você, afinal? Yuuka disse que você rompeu o noivado!"

"Ela fez a escolha." – Respondeu Sasuke simplesmente.

"Oh, claro. Céus, Yuuka andou se desdobrando para deixar tudo pronto para o casamento, até pesquisou bairros onde vocês poderiam morar. Vocês tiveram sorte em conseguir uma casa em um ótimo bairro de Kyoto. O corretor estava esperando um cheque hoje para segurar a propriedade. Você deixou Yuuka numa situação bem delicada."

"Eu pesquisei bairros diferentes."

"Em Hinoshi? Você perdeu o juízo? Não pode esperar que Yuuka se mude para essa central caipira. Céus! É óbvio que esse lugar atrasado nem sequer tem uma joalheria ou uma butique!" – Hikari soltou um suspiro desgostoso. – "De qualquer modo, eu conseguir acalmar Yuuka. Ligue para ela a fim de deixá-la saber que recobrou o juízo. Algumas dúzias de flores, e tudo ficarão bem."

"Adeus, Hikari."

"O quê? Vai ligar para ela?"

"Ligarei para você daqui a um mês..." – 'Ou daqui a um ano!' – Sasuke desligou no meio de um protesto ultrajado da irmã. Ela provavelmente não seguiria até lá. Aquilo significava ter de ir até a 'central caipira' e, portanto, não precisava se preocupar em esperar a irmã tão cedo. Agora, quando seus pais retornassem da Europa, seria uma história deferente. Então, o pai criaria um verdadeiro estardalhaço.

Sasuke não pode conter o sorriso. Não que tivesse ansioso pelo inevitável confronto entre ambos, ao contrário, Mas um encontro já estava passando do tempo havia muito. Ele e o pai não viam as coisas da mesma maneira, não davam valor às mesmas coisas. Ele se dera conta daquilo pela primeira vez ali em Hinoshi. Havia se rebelado quando fora apenas um garoto de quinze anos com dinheiro e tempo livre de mais e amor e atenção de menos. Depois, passara os dez anos seguintes tentando provar que não era um imprestável.

Sasuke estava farto de se desculpar por quem ele era, de tentar ser algo que os outros queriam que fosse. Agora, aos vinte e cinco anos, estava começando de novo e, daquela vez, faria as coisas a sua maneira. Olhou mais uma vez ao redor do interior decadente da casa. Era melhor pôr mãos a obra. Teria muito que fazer.

* * *

O gordie's era o ponto de encontro mais freqüentado de Hinoshi, principalmente entre os jovens e solteiros. Em um grande salão retangular, à esquerda da entrada, ficava o palco e a pista de dança. Na outra extremidade, encontravam-se o bar e três mesas de bilhar. O local vivia apinhado, na maioria, pôr moradores da região; o ambiente, familiar. A esposa de Gordie, Yuki, não tolerava que menores bebessem e proibia-lhes a entrada. Havia sempre uma banda tocando ao vivo, e a daquela noite entretinha a todos com uma animada musica country.

Sakura estava sentada a uma das pequenas mesas que lotavam a área central, bebericando uma cerveja com Ino que de repente arregalou os olhos.

"Veja só quem está aqui e quem trouxe a tiracolo!"- Sakura acompanhou a direção do olhar da amiga. Karin entrara no Gordie's num vestido vermelho colado e sorrindo radiante para o homem com quem estava de braço dado.

"Uau, quem é o moreno gostosão de olhos ônix?" – Ino olhava abertamente para o casal. Com seus longos cabelos Loiros e olhos azuis, era bastante bonita, mas igualmente tímida em relação aos rapazes, limitando a fazer seus comentários a uma distância segura.

"Bem, acho que não será difícil para você descobrir. Afinal, foi você que andou conversando com ela recentemente." – Sakura sorveu um gole de sua cerveja.

"Oh minha nossa! Aquele é Sasuke Uchiha? Ela disse que ele tinha se tornado um homem bastante atraente, mas acho que não contou todos os detalhes." – Ino acenou na direção de Karin.

"O que está fazendo? Oh, ótimo, agora eles estão vindo para cá." – revirando os olhos, Sakura soltou um suspiro resignado.

"Olá Ino." – Karin abriu seu maior sorriso de ex-miss Hinoshi e jogou os luxuosos cabelos ruivos para trás, os olhos castanhos brilhando. – "Sakura." - acrescentou seu tom alterando-se ligeiramente. – "Vocês se lembram de Uchiha Sasuke, não é mesmo?" – Disse, olhando, orgulhosa, para seu acompanhante.

Então aquele era mesmo Sasuke. Sakura observou, enquanto Ino balbuciava tolices e gesticulava, quase derrubando os copos e as pequenas garrafas da mesa, como se estivesse diante de um astro de cinema. Admitia, Sasuke era bonito, com talvez um metro e noventa e corpo atlético, cabelos pretos e olhos ônix. Mas e daí? Aparências podiam enganar. Sasuke mostrara sua verdadeira natureza muito tempo antes.

"Você se lembra de Sakura Haruno, não é Sasuke?" – Ino estava puxando Sakura para a conversa. A Haruno virou a cabeça para lado e deparou-se com calorosos olhos ônix.E que olhos... Ela não se lembrara de que ele possuía olhos tão intensos e expressivos.

"Claro. Como tem passado Sakura?" – Ela foi pega de surpresa pelo cumprimento simpático e o sorriso caloroso que o acompanhava.

"Oh, bem."

"Você mudou bastante. Eu não a teria reconhecido se não tivessem me dito quem é você." – A voz dele era agradável. Sakura sentiu peculiares arrepios, subindo-lhe pela espinha. Não era atração, assegurou a si mesma, por certo não pelo garoto rico e inútil. Karin alternou um olhar entre Sakura e Sasuke.

"Sakura era uma moleca do tipo que vivia subindo em árvores, nadando no rio e fazendo travessuras, até mesmo nos tempos do colegial." – Sakura não pôde ignorar o comentário dito em tom desdenhoso.

"Não creio que Sasuke esteja interessado sobre o que eu fiz no colegial."

"Não, provavelmente não." – Retrucou Karin – "Mas ser uma moleca pode tornar o ato de se manter um homem a seu lado um grande desafio." – Sakura segurou sua garrafa de cerveja com mais força do que necessário.

"Você entende bem sobre como manter um homem a seu lado? Pensei que roubar o homem das outras fosse mais a sua especialidade."

"Não é roubo se ele já está em outra." – A voz de Karin continha um ligeiro tremor. Remorso, da parte daquela leviana? Não podia ser.

Ino pousou a mão no braço de Sakura.

"Você precisa de mais uma cerveja?" – Notando o rosto tenso da amiga, Sakura afrouxou a mão em torno de sua garrafa.

"É verdade. Não se pode roubar o que já está perdido, e acho que toda a cidade precisa de um serviço de achados e perdidos. Parabéns por está fazendo seu trabalho."

"Que tal um drinque Karin?" – Ino saltou da cadeira, praticamente arrastando Karin pela mão em direção ao bar. Sasuke permaneceu ao seu lado na mesa, estudando Sakura com um brilho indecifrável no olhar.

"Com licença Sasuke. Foi um prazer revê-lo, mas acho que preciso ir até o toalete." – Ela levantou-se e adiantou-se na direção do toalete. Na primeira oportunidade, acenaria para Ino a fim de irem embora. Não sabia por que ainda deixava Karin irritá-la tanto, mas aquela bruxa certamente arruinara sua noite.

* * *

Sasuke observou enquanto Sakura se afastava da mesa. Ela era incrível. De estatura média, confiante e atrevida... Nada daquilo mudara. O que estava diferente era a aparência. Os cabelos rosas, antes usados como se a mão tivesse acostumado a cortá-los, sempre acima dos ombros. Agora iam até a cintura, brilhantes e sedutores. Emolduravam-lhe o rosto bonito, servindo de complemento perfeito para os intensos olhos verdes, os lábios e o nariz delicado. Se não se lembrava de já tê-la visto antes sem uma camada de poeira cobrindo-a dos pés á cabeça, agora ela lhe pareceu uma visão das mais tentadoras. Continuava magra, mas agora com todas as curvas nos lugares certos. Numa saia jeans um tanto curta, exibia pernas bem-feitas, e a blusa justa e sem mangas deixava á mostra um abdome firme, um umbigo tentador. Sem mencionar que moldava seios arredondados e perfeitos.

Ele precisava de uma cerveja. Livre de Yuuka a menos de vinte e quatro horas e já estava procurando substitutas. Recobrando a concentração, olhou ao redor. Normalmente evitava locais barulhentos e lotados como aquele, mas Karin lhe assegurava que, naquela noite, poderia apresentá-lo novamente a uns dois ou três homens que ele conhecera com adolescentes baderneiros. De algum modo, tinham-se tornado adultos respeitados e influentes na comunidade. Os vultosos lucros obtidos com a venda de sua empresa de consultoria na internet, a estavam muito bem aplicados, mas, com certeza era cedo demais para ele se aposentar, e como. Se queria começar a ter idéias de que tipo de negócios poderia abrir em Hinoshi, precisava de todos os contatos que pudesse fazer.

* * *

No dia seguinte, depois do turno das oito á uma na mercearia Tanaka's, Sakura parou seu jipe no caminho de cascalho que seguia á lateral da casa de sua Madrinha. Saltando do veículo, seguiu até a varanda ampla da frente, subindo os degraus, enquanto observava a fachada de pedra da casa pintada em tons alegres, as jardineiras nas janelas repletas de flores. A visão da casa da Madrinha era sempre bem-vinda e confortadora. A caixa de correio vazia. Cinqüenta currículos enviados e nenhuma resposta. Pelo jeito, ela ficaria presa em Hinoshi para sempre.

"Tsunade, estou em cada." – Anunciou depois que abriu a porta da frente. Encontrou a madrinha na cozinha, desatando o avental branco que lhe envolvia a silhueta bonita, os cabelos loiros preso no costumeiro coque, os olhos, verdes como os dela, brilhando, satisfeitos. Sakura beijou-a na face e, então abriu a geladeira para pegar a jarra de chá gelado e servir-se de um copo.

"Vá lavar as mãos e sente-se para comer, Seu prato já está pronto e ainda quente no forno, como sempre."

"Algum telefonema?"

"Nenhum. A secretária eletrônica ficou silenciosa a manhã toda." – Sakura soltou um suspiro frustrado. Também não recebera ligação alguma em seu celular.

"O que fez ontem a noite?" – perguntou a madrinha após um momento.

"Oh, nada em especial." – Tsunade não aprovava o clube noturno, e Sakura não estava disposta a uma discussão. – "Diga-me, você se lembra dos Uchihas?" – Perguntou, enquanto começava a almoçar.

"Creio que não."

"Eles eram uma das famílias proprietárias de minas. Moraram aqui por cerca de cinco anos antes de terem se mudado. Tinham uma filha da minha idade e um filho cerca de um ano mais velho do que Satori." – acrescentou ela, referindo-se a seu irmão.

"Ah, parece que estou me lembrando..."

"O filho, Sasuke, mudou-se de volta para a cidade. Ino e eu o vimos ontem á noite."

"É um rapaz bonito?" – o que aquilo importava?

"Sim, tem... boa aparência."

"Arranjou um emprego aqui?"

"Eu não sei. Não foi muito claro quanto ao que está fazendo. Mas, segundo Karin, tinha um negocio na internet que vendeu por muito dinheiro. Ela lhe vendeu a casa dos Yukawa." – Tsunade arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Ouvi dizer que alguém havia comprado o antigo casarão. Ele deve ter mesmo dinheiro se o comprou. Bem Sasuke Uchiha deve estar planejando ficar então."

"Acho que sim. Pelo menos até que fique entediado com a gente."

"Não há nada de entediante aqui. E o rapaz parece ser dessa opinião também, ou não teria voltado."

Sakura acabou de almoçar e aproveitou o pretexto de ir trabalhar no seu computador para encerrar a conversa. Não sabia ao certo qual era o súbito interesse de Tsunade por Sasuke, mas não queria encorajá-la. Quanto mais tempo ela passava diante de seu computador, mais a madrinha parecia maquinar mantê-la em Hinoshi. Sakura jamais confessaria seus planos de partir, mas Tsunade parecia intuir os motivos da afilhada para ter aprendido web design.

Se achava que um homem a manteria em Hinoshi, a Madrinha estava completamente enganada. Sakura cometera aquele erro uma vez antes. Não o cometeria novamente. Talvez devesse relembrar a Tsunade o passado do Uchiha. Se soubesse que ele passara tempo demais matando aula e andando com o grupo Akatsuki, talvez desistisse do assunto. Ou talvez, não. Quando Tsunade abraçava uma causa, não havia muito que pudesse fazê-la recuar.

Correndo os dedos pelos cabelos rosados, Sakura adiantou-se até seu quarto na casa térrea. Não era muito grande, com espaço para uma cama de solteiro, um guarda-roupa e sua mesa de computador. Ela nem sequer acrescentara muito em termos de decoração pessoal, apenas alguns retratos de família encimando a mesa do computador. Não era muito, mas passara a ser seu lar desde que Tsunade sofrera um derrame, cerca de dois anos antes. Uma semana depois Sakura vira-se precisando de uma nova casa, e ir morar com Tsunade parecera fazer sentido.

Na época, fora perfeito. Ela e a Madrinha tinham ajudado uma à outra a se fazerem, Tsunade fisicamente e Sakura emocionalmente. Agora, porém, Sakura dava-se conta de que precisava de algo mais, algo que não era em Hinoshi. Já deixara sua vida em suspenso por tempo o bastante. Era o momento de correr alguns riscos e enfrentar o mundo.

Enquanto ligava o computador, ela lançou um olhar a algumas velhas cestas artesanais a um canto e esboçou um sorriso. Tsunade ensinara-a a tecer cestas, quando tivera dez anos de idade. Fora um tempo especial apenas para as duas desfrutarem, e Sakura o adorava. Mas, por melhor que tivesse se tornado aquilo, tecer cestas não a levaria a lugar algum, a menos não além de Hinoshi. Ela precisava se concentrar em algo que tivesse potencial de mercado na cidade grande. Determinada, olhou para a tela do computador, preparando-se para mais uma tarde de treinamento.

* * *

Sasuke observou enquanto o grupo de trabalhadores começava a restaurar o casarão, como um pequeno exército em campo de batalha. Em princípio, pensara em fazer os reparos necessários sozinho, mas não demorara muito para comprovar que não tinha a menor prática naquilo. Dois dias antes, encontrara Haruno Satori na loja de ferragens e, embora não tivessem convivido muito na adolescência, o irmão de Sakura logo o reconhecera e lhe dera as boas-vindas à cidade. Sasuke tivera de se conter para não lhe perguntar sobre Sakura, a imagem sexy que se tornara ainda impregnada em sua mente. Ficara desapontado quando não a vira mais no Gordie's naquela noite, mas lembrara a si mesmo mais uma vez que devia se concentrar nos seus negócios.

Mesmo com os importantes contatos que ele mantivera através de Karin no clube noturno, ainda estava indeciso quanto ao que fazer e resolvera se concentrar primeiro na reforma da casa. Depois que tivesse melhor instalado, conseguiria se organizar e pensar com mais clareza. Satori tinha um amigo empreiteiro, ao qual o apresentara, e, logo no dia seguinte, o homem aparecera com seu grupo de operários para iniciar a reforma. Fora a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera. Sasuke cometera um erro comprando uma casa que precisava de tantos reparos. Agora, aquilo estaria resolvido rapidamente, e poderia se concentrar em iniciar seu novo negócio... Qualquer que fosse.

Satori também o convidara para um churrasco na casa de seus pais no final de semana seguinte, e Sasuke não tivera como recusar. Não quisera recusar por nada, admitia. Apesar de dizer a si mesmo que estava bancando o tolo, a verdade era que mal podia esperar para rever Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Sakura fizera um lanche rápido ainda no trabalho e, depois que encerra o turno na mercearia, rumou em seu jipe diretamente para o rio a fim de dar um mergulho. Avisara Tsunade que chegaria mais tarde e levaria seu biquíni na bolsa, tendo-o colocado por baixo da roupa, antes de ter deixado o serviço. Era uma das vantagens de se trabalhar meio período e morar numa cidade tranqüila. Costumava fazer aquilo ocasionalmente, indo sozinha desfrutar a água fresca do rio, ou com Ino, o irmão e mais alguns amigos nos finais de semana. Era melhor aproveitar enquanto podia...

Havia vários trechos magníficos no rio, cercado de vegetação exuberante e partes onde a correnteza era mais forte, permitindo-lhes praticar canoagem. Também havia um pequeno píer, onde costumavam fazer piquenique, ou era utilizado pelos moradores que gostavam de pescar. Ela decidiu ficar ao sol e dar seu mergulho lá naquela tarde, sabendo que ficava vazio nos dias de semana.

Estacionou o jipe por perto, apanhou sua sacola com toalha, água mineral e filtro solar e adiantou-se até o píer. Despindo a saia e a camiseta, ficou com seu biquíni verde e espalhou o filtro solar pelo corpo. Estendeu, então, a toalha a fim de deitar-se e desfrutar o sol da tarde por algum tempo.

* * *

Sasuke estava satisfeito com o progresso da reforma na casa. No ritmo em que o empreiteiro mantinha seus funcionários, ele calculava que a casa ficaria pronta em poucas semanas. Mal podia esperar, pois estava vivendo de maneira improvisada, dormindo um tanto precariamente num dos quartos e fazendo suas refeições no restaurante da cidade. Chegara a pensar em se hospedar no pequeno hotel local, mas suas coisas já estavam todas na casa e seria apenas uma questão de tempo até ter sua total privacidade de volta. À noite, ao menos, quando tudo ficava silencioso, podia refletir sobre aquela questão dos negócios e, embora já tivesse algumas idéias, ainda não escolhera nenhuma para pôr em prática.

Naquela tarde, querendo fugir um pouco de toda a agitação, resolveu dar uma volta pela cidade em seu BMW. Não havia muito que se ver, na verdade, a cidade podia ser percorrida de ponta a ponta em menos de quinze minutos. Algo lhe correu, de repente, e seguiu com o carro por uma estradinha que levava ao rio que passava por uma extremidade de Hinoshi. Ainda não fora até lá e seria bom rever o lugar onde costumara se divertir com os colegas quando garoto, nadando ou pescando. Antes da fase rebelde, por assim dizer.

Descendo o carro, teve de caminhar por uma trilha até o píer do qual ainda se lembrava. O sorriso descontraído nos lábios morreu-lhe de imediato, quando se deparou com o inesperado.

Sakura, num biquíni verde, espalhando filtro por um corpo curvilíneo de tirar o fôlego. Ele sentiu o pulso se acelerando enquanto a observava e manteve-se imóvel até que a viu deitar-se numa toalha no píer. Sabia que deveria ir embora antes de ser visto e deixá-la desfrutar sua tarde em paz. Mas não pôde. Afinal, por alguma razão, não tivera ansiando por vê-la desde aquele encontro casual no clube noturno? 'Só iria até lá cumprimentá-la', disse a si mesmo. Não havia nada de mal naquilo. Era a atitude educada a tomar na verdade.

Não passando nem da metade daquelas justificativas, Sasuke já estava no píer antes que se desse conta.

"Olá, Sakura. Como vai?" – Sakura sentou-se abruptamente na toalha. Aquilo era coincidência, ou teria feito o homem se materializar ali com a simples força do pensamento?

"Olá. O que faz aqui?"

"Apenas resolvi dar uma volta para relaxar. Minha casa está um verdadeiro caos com toda aquela reforma. Lembrei-me do rio e resolvi vir até aqui. Afinal, não há muito que se ver na cidade."

"Nisso, você tem toda a razão" – Sentindo-se pouco á vontade em seu biquíni, Sakura concluiu que era hora de dar aquele mergulho. Sem mencionar que a maneira como Sasuke a estudava com seus olhos ônix parecia ter um efeito mais escaldante do que o sol.

Ela deu um mergulho gracioso e, logo, emergiu, jogando os cabelos para trás, a água chagando-lhe quase até o peito naquele trecho do rio. Sasuke observou-a, fascinado, os olhos verdes dela mais intensos sob o sol, as gotículas de água escorrendo-lhe pelo rosto, até a curva dos seios sedutores emoldurados pela parte de cima do biquíni. Não demorou para que o fogo do desejo percorresse suas veias. Céus! Estava em brasa, e não demoraria para que ela percebesse.

"Acho que também vou dar um mergulho. A água está convidativa demais num dia... Hã... Quente como este."

"Vai mergulhar de roupa e tudo?" – Perguntou Sakura com ar duvidoso.

"É claro que não." – Sem hesitar, Sasuke despiu a camiseta.

Sakura observou-o, boquiaberta, incrédula. Não apenas achara que o homem teria coragem de ficar só de bermuda na sua frente, como também não soubera que ele era um verdadeiro deus grego. Engolindo a seco, observou-lhe o peito músculos bem-definidos, o abdome rijo, as coxas fortes... Felizmente, ele mergulhou depressa no rio, dando vigorosas braçadas de uma margem á outra, o que deu tempo a ela de se recobrar ao menos um pouco.

Num certo momento, ele emergiu inesperadamente a sua frente, bem próximo, os incríveis olhos ônix estudando-a com um brilho indecifrável. Ela tornou a engolir a seco.

"Você é maluco, sabia?" – disse, tentando usar um tom descontraído para romper a evidente tensão entre ambos.

"Sabia."

Enquanto a observava e olhava para seus lábios fixamente, Sasuke inclinou a cabeça como se fosse beijá-la. E, de repente, Sakura esqueceu-se de tudo, e ansiou para que aquilo acontecesse. Foi por aquela razão que quando, de fato, ele lhe tomou os lábios com os seus, uma explosão de sentimentos tomou-a de assalto, e ela se colocou na ponta dos pés, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Seguindo um impulso incontrolável, correspondeu ao beijo com todo seu ardor.

Ele abraçou-a pela cintura, moldando-lhe as formas femininas a seu corpo, evidenciando a intensidade de seu desejo.

De repente, deu-se conta do que estava fazendo e parou, interrompendo o beijo abruptamente, mas continuando a mantê-la junto a si. Sakura observava-o com os olhos confusos e sonhadores, a respiração ofegante, as faces coradas.

"Tenho de ir." – disse de repente e saltou com agilidade até o píer, vestiu rapidamente as roupas sobre o corpo molhado e desapareceu pelo meio da vegetação, alguns momentos depois ela ouviu o ruído do motor de um carro rompendo o silêncio, ainda assim, ela permaneceu no rio, atordoada, ainda recobrando a respiração e confusa.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Sakura continuava exasperada consigo mesma. Em primeiro lugar, não se perdoava por seu momento de fraqueza no rio. E, em segundo, depois daquilo, simplesmente não conseguir parar de pensar em Uchiha Sasuke. Até cometera a insensatez de passar naquela manhã em seu jipe pela rua dos carvalhos, a fim de dar uma espiada no antigo casarão dos Yukawa. E em Sasuke, tinha de admitir. Felizmente, não o vira. Mas a velha mansão vitoriana estivera em plena atividade, como imaginava, com pessoas trabalhando desde o topo do amplo telhado até os degraus da varanda da frente. Satori lhe contara que recomendara o amigo empreiteiro a Sasuke e, pelo aspecto das coisas, a reforma no novo lar dele ia de vento em popa. O que a irritara fora que o irmão lhe dissera que o convidara para o churrasco que haveria na casa de seus pais no sábado seguinte. Por que fora convidá-lo, afinal? Ela não teria como deixar de ir, ou os pais ficariam aborrecidos. E, de repente, teria de se ver mais uma vez frente ao Uchiha, achando-o irresistível... Mas agora tendo de redobrar seus esforços para resistir a ele.

Bem, bastaria se concentrar no que interessava, lembrou a si mesma. Só porque não conseguia tirar Sasuke dos pensamentos não significava que sentia algo por ele. Bem, além de atração física claro. Mas o fato era que simplesmente imaginara-o de uma maneira e, então, ficara surpresa com o homem sexy e confiante que o ex-garoto rebelde se tornara. O que importava agora era esquecer o encontro no rio e concentrar-se em seu objetivo de deixar Hinoshi.

* * *

Á tarde, na privacidade de seu quarto, enquanto Tsunade assistia TV na sala, Sakura apanhou o celular. Ligou para o numero de Sai. Conhecera-o seis meses antes, durante um seminário na Universidade de Wokasa, e haviam feito alguns contatos desde então. Naquela manhã, no jornal da cidade de Wokasa, houvera o anúncio de que uma equipe de engenharia estava recrutando um profissional para um projeto de web design e o nome de Sai e seu numero haviam constado no final. Se ela tivesse sorte, aquela poderia ser sua grande chance. A secretária eletrônica dele estava ativada e, portanto, deixou uma mensagem com o numero de seu celular.

Finalmente, aos vinte e dois anos, estava fazendo algum progresso, dando o primeiro passo concreto rumo a seus sonhos. Não haveria nada que Tsunade ou um simples recém-chegado á cidade pudesse fazer para interferir em seu caminho.

Ino, por sua vez, já havia se candidatado a uma vaga no Believe e não se conformava que ela não tivesse feito o mesmo, uma vez que ambas tinham trabalhado juntas em várias coisas desde o termino do colegial. Será que sua amiga não queria mais? Ver o mundo? Morar em algum lugar onde as pessoas não soubessem absolutamente tudo a seu respeito? Onde as pessoas não a julgavam baseadas nos erros de seu passado? Sakura ansiava por tudo aquilo.

* * *

Foi uma questão de poucos dias para que ela recebesse a tão desejada resposta do telefonema, embora parecesse ter se passado uma eternidade. Quando já começara a achar que Tsunade esquecera sua existência por completo, seu celular tocou no final de uma tarde:

"Sakura, você está interessada no projeto de web design?" – A voz de Sai soou familiar do outro lado da linha – "O pagamento não é muito, mas é uma chance que pode levar a coisas melhores. Deseja tentar?"

Sakura respirou fundo, procurando vencer o nervosismo.

"Sim claro"- Confirmou imediatamente.

"Ótimo. Que tal ir almoçar comigo amanhã? Poderemos conversar sobre os detalhes"

"Ta almoçamos amanhã"

Assim que desligou o telefone, Sakura deu um salto em seu quarto, não contia em si de alegria. Ali estava, a sua grande chance! Partiria de Hinoshi.

* * *

Sentada na varanda da frente da casa dos pais no final da tarde de sábado, Sakura examinava uma margarida que pegara do jardim da mãe. Ainda parecia convidativa a distância, mas sem graça de perto.

"Aceite o trabalho" – murmurou, arrancando uma pétala – "Não aceite" – disse, arrancando outra.

Seu almoço de negócios com Sai, ainda naquele dia na cidade de Wokasa, não fora exatamente empolgante. O trabalho seria temporário, o de criar site para a mineradora Sunrise, que iniciaria uma nova operação ao sul de Hinoshi, nas proximidades de Matsuru. Minas de Chumbo. Ela se lembrava de que, na sua infância, houvera um riacho perto de Hinoshi, onde costumava brincar com seu irmão e os amigos... Um lugar de águas cristalinas, cercado de antigos carvalhos e flores silvestres. Na ultima vez em que estivera lá, tudo desaparecera, destruído pelos desejos das minas.

Ela poderia iniciar o projeto ali mesmo em Hinoshi e ir a Matsuru ocasionalmente. Se gostassem de seu trabalho, Sai lhe dissera que haveria a oportunidade de um emprego permanente com uma carreira promissora de web, então porque não estava saltando de alegria então? Haveria algum outro motivo além das minas em relação aquele trabalho?

'Não, nenhum', disse para se mesma com firmeza. E, embora jamais tivesse aprovado a devastação causada pelas minas, àquela oferta de trabalho era a única oportunidade que tem de sair de Hinoshi. Afinal, sempre desejara isso. Não tinha muitas opções, se deixassem aquela oportunidade escapar, talvez acabasse ficando presa ali para sempre.

Ao longo do tempo, muitas fábricas tinham fechado na cidade. Exceto pelo supermercado believe, nenhum negócio novo surgira em Hinoshi. O desemprego acabara afugentando muita gente dali. Sim, ela tinha que pensar em termos práticos e encaminhar seu futuro da melhor maneira possível.

Com a mente menos anuviada, Sakura tornou a entrar na casa dos pais, apreciando os aromas da cozinha, onde a madrinha e a sua mãe terminavam de preparar os acompanhamentos para o churrasco, incluindo as tortas de maçã para a sobremesa. Seu irmão, Satori já chegara do pequeno apartamento onde morava e estava ajudando o pai de ambos a acender a churrasqueira no pátio dos fundos.

Quando ouviram uma batida na porta da frente, a mãe de Sakura virou-se sorridente para ela:

"Pode ir atender, querida? Deve ser o garoto que Satori convidou. Não posso pensar em ninguém mais que teria o trabalho de bater á porta.

Sakura sentiu o coração disparar. Lembrou-se do maravilhoso beijo que trocaram no rio. Não tinham conversado desde então, e ela esperava manter um ar sereno quando o visse. Respirando fundo, espiou no olho mágico da porta. Sasuke estava para diante da porta, segurando um buquê de rosas, parecendo incrivelmente lindo.

* * *

Sasuke respirou fundo, sentindo-se pouco á vontade. Não sabia ao certo como se aproximar de Sakura, depois da maneira como a beijara no rio. Decididamente, algo acontecera entre os dois. Não tinha certeza do que, mas houvera uma mudança. Não era uma mera atração física, um simples beijo roubado. Havia uma química forte demais entre ambos. Uma química rumando a algo que poderia torná-lo a metade de um casal novamente em vez de um indivíduo completo. Uma mudança para a qual não estava pronto.

* * *

**. Dicionários - Dúvidas**

* * *

. _Hinoshi¹:_ Uma cidade para a fic. Já que não conheço nenhuma que sejam com as aparências desse capitulo.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado ^^**

**Bjos e até a próxima!**


End file.
